


History Has Its Eyes On Us

by SarahDLawn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahDLawn/pseuds/SarahDLawn
Summary: 2018, Myral Island. The Titans still exist and are even more dangerous and deadly. The royal family has only one possible solution: going back in time to create a different future, free from the dooming threat of the Titans. They don't know if they'll succeed, but it's probably the last possibility for the survival of humanity, so they must not fail.





	History Has Its Eyes On Us

**PROLOGUE: JOURNEY TO THE PAST**

 

2018 Myral Island.

It was a common sunny day and the warm breeze was lightly ruffling my hair.

«Ah, fuck, something got in my eye. Bloody wind!» I said, while rubbing it.

«Your Highness» said a voice behind me.

I turned around still with one eye closed «Yes?».

«The King requested immediately your presence in the throne room».

«Okay, thank you, Mila».

The servant bowed and went back into the castle hastily. I followed behind still struggling with my eye. What the hell I had inside? An elephant?

When I arrived in the throne room, everyone was already there.

«You requested my presence, _your Majesty_?» I asked ironically.

My father rolled his eyes «Why my daughter is such an idiot?».

«I don't know, you and mum made me, I wasn't there and I must say you didn't exactly do a magnificent job with my brothers either».

«Ehi! Speak for yourself!» said one of my older brothers next to me, with his twin nodding behind him. Yes, his twin. Double trouble.

«Anastasia, dear, don't mock your brothers and respect the royal rules» intervened my mother.

«I respect the rules, but I still find some of them funny, that's all».

«Quiet now, I called all of you here to discuss something important» the authoritative voice of father put an end to our noisy chatter «I've decided that it's time for us to embark on our journey».

I frowned «For journey, you mean…».

«To the past, yes, the plans we've worked on in the past year are finally ready».

«When?».

«Tomorrow morning. The sooner, the better».

«Do you think we will succeed?» I asked unsure.

«We have to. The Titans have evolved, developing stronger skills and an intelligence similar to ours» he paused «We will go back to a time where they were easier to kill and destroy them all for humanity».

«I understand» I replied, taking a deep breath. We all were very serious right now.

«We should all go prepare your belongings, tomorrow will come soon».

I bowed slightly and turned away to leave. I had already passed the door but I heard my mum's comment nonetheless.

«I don't think she'll ever go back to her old self, no matter how hard she pretends to be».

" _I know it. I'll still try, though_ ".

* * *

The next morning, I woke up early to check if I had everything I needed. I was trying to close one of the bags, hoping it wouldn't break, when I heard a knock on the door.

«Come in» A little boy appeared on the threshold. My little brother.

«Ehi, Natsume, what is it?».

«I think I'm a bit nervous about the journey, is that normal?».

I smiled «Yes, it's normal. I'm nervous too, you know?». He's eleven years old. I would be surprised if he weren't.

«Really?».

«Really» I gave him a small punch on the shoulder «I'll always be by your side anyway».

We met with father, mother and the idiotic twins in the main hall.

«What about our kingdom while we're gone?».

«I left specific instructions, don't worry, Anya» my father replied smiling, before getting serious again «In the past, you'll keep a low profile. You won't tell you're Captain of the Survey Corps, nor that you're a soldier. Just the princess. You know the reason, right?».

«Precaution and protection, even though I don't need it».

«I know, but we have no idea what kind of world we are going to face in the specific and you are well aware that Titans are not our only enemies».

I nodded. I wished my destiny was different. I wished I hadn't this burden I was born with.

«Good. Let's go».

We moved in front of what seemed a simple empty portal made of wood and steel, situated in the centre of the gardens.

«So, are we ready?» I asked.

«Not yet, someone is missing» said father, looking behind me.

«Who?». We were all here: mum, dad, Ichigo, Hiro and Natsume.

«Them» my brother replied, hinting in the direction both him and father were looking at. I turned around too, seeing two girls walking towards us. Gwen and Ariel.

«You can't be serious».

«Why? They're your best friends, thought you'd be happy».

«I am, I just didn't think they would take part in the mission» I paused, frowning slightly «They're also your and Hiro's ex-girlfriends, though».

«What…? It was more than ten years ago, we were in elementary school. You're so stupid sometimes».

I was going to reply but father interrupted me «I asked them to come. The more we are, better it will be». I looked at him. He was lying and we both knew it. He was doing this for me, so I wouldn't feel alone. I didn't complain, though.

«Your Highness» Ariel and Gwen said in unison.

«Idiots» I greeted them too. All of us three paused before smirking at each other. Yeah, it was probably a good idea to have them with me.

«It's time» said firmly father.

We all stood in front of the portal. «So, how does it work?» Hiro wondered frowning in confusion.

«Wait and see, son».

«But we can come back whenever we want?» Natsume asked innocently.

«Yes, we can».

«Like Kagome in Inuyasha?».

Father smiled «Yes, exactly like that» he paused «He took me months to figure out how it worked though, since almost all our sources are lost». Then, he walked over the left side of the portal where there was a wheel, like the ones usually put on vaults, but a lot bigger and he turned it two and a half times. He looked like he knew what he was doing. He always did, actually. After that, he pulled the lever next to it.

«Pull the lever, Kronk» I whispered, so no one would hear.

Ichigo elbowed me in the ribs «Moron». He heard. Bloody hell, I couldn't even make an innocent joke. Such a killjoy.

A noise brought me back to reality and I looked back at the portal curious. A bright white and blue vortex started to appear inside, so luminous it was almost blinding.

We all turned our heads towards father, he nodded and took a step forward, getting closer to the vortex. We followed behind and took each other's hands without needing to ask. Then, we jumped.

«The other lever» I shouted the moment I stepped into the vortex. I couldn't let the occasion slip away.

* * *

I don't know how to describe the experience but it clearly felt as if I was falling down a never-ending slide. It was a stupid euphemism, but the truth.

«How much longer will it take?» I yelled to no one in particular.

«Are you expecting an actual answer or can we just ignore you?» replied Ichigo. Did he seriously think he was funny and witty? I'm the one funny and witty.

«I swear to God, you little s-…» I couldn't finish the sentence because suddenly we were out. Well, I realized we were out because I face-crushed on the ground. I used my arms to lift myself up and then I looked around. All the others were standing next to me and my eyebrow twitched at the sight.

«How come am I the only one who landed with her face?» I asked irritated.

«Anya, it's not the moment right now» said Hiro, looking straight ahead.

I followed his gaze and I understood what he meant. We were surrounded by soldiers with their blades drawn, looking menacingly at us. I immediately recognized the logo on their jackets. They were members of the Survey Corps and the fact that they didn't know who we were meant we truly managed to travel back in time. Still, as I said, they didn't look exactly friendly towards us. I couldn't blame them.

«Oh, shit» was the only thing that I was able to utter. Always brilliant in every situation.

«I agree» said Ichigo in return.

I looked at father, trying to see if he knew what to do but the expression on his face was clear. He was trying to figure out the best solution to pursue.

«Calm down, everyone» a booming voice shouted suddenly, startling the hell out of me. The crowd parted, letting a tall blond man pass, followed behind by a brown-haired woman with goggles and a small man with a rather grumpy face. Who spit in his bean curd?

I brought back my focus on the tall man. The stance of his body gave off an authoritative vibe, he probably was the Commander.

I stood up from my position on the ground and waited in silence for something to happen. No one was talking or emitting any noise. We were all staring at each other, especially my father and the blond man.

«I know this will be hard to believe» my father started «I'm King Elijah Scarlet and this is my family with a couple of members of the kingdom, we come from a future far away from this and we are on a mission to destroy the Titans once and for all, hoping to create a world free for future generations».

I hoped he sounded convincing. He did to me obviously because I knew he was telling the truth, but to total strangers I wasn't so sure. I tried to put myself in their shoes: a group of strangers suddenly popped out from a portal, claiming to be royals but, most importantly, to be from the future. I would section them in a mental institution, even though I didn't know if they existed here yet.

Father was looking at the man straight in the eyes, not faltering even for a minute.

«Alright, follow me, we'll discuss about it at the headquarters, not here» the man said «My name is Erwin Smith and I'm the Commander of the Survey Corps».

Without saying anything else, he turned around and started to walk away. We followed him and the other two people that were with him.

«So they believed us» Ichigo commented, keeping his voice down.

«I don't think so» I replied «I mean, they don't think we're lying, but they can't even believe us straight away, it would be dumb».

«Let's see the bright side, they didn't kill us on the spot».

I rolled my eyes «Thank you, Hiro, very comforting».

* * *

«Oi Erwin, what the fuck do you have in mind? Do you really trust them?» Levi asked with a deep frown on his face.

«I'm giving them the benefit of the doubt but I have a positive feeling» replied Erwin calmly «Also, I don't know if you have noticed the logos on the King's shirt. They are small but one is definitely of the Survey Corps, the other one though I have no idea what it stands for. So, we should find out that first, at least».

«Tch, alright» Levi commented, then looked sideways at Hanji «Are you done fidgeting, shit-glasses?».

«No, I keep imagining what kind of Titans they've seen, I can't wait to ask them».

Levi grunted displeased but didn't say anything more. Then, he looked slightly behind him. They didn't seem to have bad intentions or hidden motives, but still he wasn't the type to trust people he didn't know. He would wait and see what would happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> If you managed to read all the chapter till the end, congratulations! It's the first time I publish a story in English, since Italian is my first language but I wanted to try something different. I know it's too soon to decide if the story is worth reading but I hope you liked it for now and that you will continue to read also the next chapters. Can't wait to see what you think about it.
> 
> See you soon with the next chapter,
> 
> Sarah


End file.
